


The Great Escape

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Abuse, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Mocumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jared says he loves him..."<br/>Set in the au of the s9 mockumentary and won't make much sense without having seen that. I have no good explanation *runs and hides*</p><p>Tagged as abuse but bear with me on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys and their alter egos don't belong to me.*damn*

It’s abuse, that’s what it is. Jared says he loves him and his hands constantly touch him. He’s been tortured with ice and flame, dragged daily on rough ground. He’s torn apart and rearranged at Jared’s whim. When Jared’s done, Bob is locked away, ignored in eerie darkness until the next time Jared decides to use him.

 He’s through! He makes his bid for freedom, flings himself low and slides from the trailer, before scuttling away.   

 Only Jensen spies him. He frowns, muttering something about rats.

 “My hair!” Jared screeches in horror the next day, but Bob is long gone.


End file.
